Trying
by blue-eyed-wanderer
Summary: The one thing im trying to hold onto is you! Harry and gang have known grown up and now the new generation await the challenges and adventures that Hogwarts bring


He dragged the suitcase down the stairs, he began to wonder why he did not use his wand to perform a levitation spell, it would of made it alot easier. His heart felt heavy this morning and he was full of dread, why was this so hard. He knew she would be safe there, well as safe as anyone can be at Hoggwarts he smiled as he remembered his many adventures inside the castle walls and on the grounds. He knew this day would finally come when his oldest would leave his side but it had all happened to quickly. He had finally felt at ease and had a proper family he could love and cherish and already it was coming apart. He sighed and ran a hand through his black messy hair and realised that he Harry Potter would have to accept that his daughter would be going to Hoggwarts. "Ellie come on, you need to eat something before we head of to the station", He called, an muffled reply came from the bathroom, satisfied he went into the kitchen to see his wife Sarah busy making breakfast with one hand, while trying to hold James in the other. Harry pulled a face at james who giggled, resting a head on sarah's shoulder sucking his thumb.   
  
Sarah turned and smiled placing her wand on the sideboard "Is she ready?"   
  
Harry sat down "Almost i think. She said she was just coming down" Sarah walked over and placed James onto Harry's lap and kissed her husband and then caressed his cheek   
  
"I can see your worrying, she will be fine Harry. She's just like you stubbon, hot tempered - "   
  
"Hey, im not stubbon or hot tempered. She must get it from you" Harry said raising an eyebrow at Sarah.  
  
Sarah made an face, "Before you rudely inturrupted me i was about to say, Friendly, Brave, Honest, Loyal".   
  
Harry laughed and kissed her "That sounds better".   
  
The sounds of footsteps hurrying down the steps brought them back to reality and there oldest walked into the kitchen Ellie Potter with her piercing green eyes like her fathers and her mothers dark brown hair sat down and tucked some of hair behind her ear as she looked at her parents expectedly.   
  
"You look lovely", Sarah said beaming at her daughter she walked over and hugged her trying not to cry she had refused to get emotional about her daughter leaving to go to school, thats what all children did so why should Ellie be any different. Ellie caught her fathers eye and smiled as Harry nodded.   
  
Soon they were on Platform 9 3/4, Ellie gazed up at the Hoggwarts train and then at the cheery faces around her, Parents saying goodbye to there children and old friends chatting about there holiday excitedly looking forward to the new school year. The sick feeling in her stomache returned and she tried to take a step back away from the train and the happy faces but felt something solid behind her keeping her forward. She turned around to see her father smiling down at her he ruffled her hair lovenly and leant down and whispered "You will be fine". She gulped and nodded and wished that she was still ten and would be going back home with her parents and younger brother.   
  
"Oi Harry" Harry turned and saw a mop of red hair hurrying towards him through the crowds, Ron then appeared grinning "Hello Harry" Ron then looked down at Ellie and smiled "Looking forward to your first year in Hoggwarts Ellie?"   
  
Ellie nodded slowly and tried to smile. Harry squeezed her shoulder and then looked at Ron "Shes a little nervous". Ron smiled and then looked around.  
  
"Dad there you are, Mum is annoyed that you just walked off and told me to come and find you and you know what she is like when she gets angry" Luke said his own mop of red hair shining in the sun like his fathers.   
  
Ron groaned and looked at Harry "Harry she is one of your best friends cant you talk to her?".   
  
Harry laughed "She is your wife, besides i know how hot headed Hermione gets".   
  
"Hey isn't it your first year Ellie?" Luke asked grinning.   
  
Ellie nodded again and smiled at Luke "Yeah im pretty nervous"   
  
Luke laughed "nothing to be nervous of, ill keep an eye out for you and maybe even two if you get selected into Gryffindor"   
  
Ellie frowned the sick feeling slowly growing worse. What if she did not get to be in Gryffindor? what would her father say?  
  
"Hello Harry" Hermione appeard followed by Sarah carrying James.   
  
"Herm", Harry said giving one of his oldest friends a hug. Hermione smiled, her eyes holding deep excitement in them  
  
"Harry you will never guess what". Hermoine was then inturrupted by the train whistle letting them know it was ready to leave.  
  
Ellie's smile faded "See you on the train Ellie" Luke said giving his hermoine a kiss and ron a hug and rushing onto the train.   
  
Ellie turned to her own mum. Sarah hugged her and kissed her head "Now no getting into trouble".   
  
Ellie smiled and then gave her little brother a kiss "Bye squirt", James reached his hands out and ellie gave him a quick hug and then gave him back to Sarah. Ellie then felt a hand again on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father smiling down at her. Harry knelt down and took ellie into his arms, closing his eyes, wishing that he still had a couple of years till she would be leaving. He then looked at her "Ellie now you know to be careful and to always keep a look out for strange happenings" he waited for her to nod and then carried on "and dont forget im only an owl away if ever you need to talk or something is wrong you must promise to write to me and tell me ok?".   
  
Ellie nodded feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. Harry hugged her again and then finally stood back up "you better hurry up or it might go without you, your own adventure begins". Ellie hesitated for a moment and then rushed onto the train and lent out of the window and began waving as the train pulled away. She watched as her family waved back at her and when they were finally out of view she wiped her eyes and went to look for somewhere to sit.   
  
Harry watched till the train had gone "Keep safe" he murmered before heading back with the others. 


End file.
